Spirit's heaven one piece
by jamin1227
Summary: Spirit is a fan of anime, but he was always the odd one out. so he was sent to a school for outcasts he never thought he would die. now he can live his dream in his own little heaven. join him when he gets stuck into the world of one piece. no pairings
1. Chapter 1

I don't own one piece that is oda's creation

HOPE YOU LIKE IT

* * *

I your normal guy... Fine I'm far from normal. I tend to learn anything really fast, don't talk that much, and seem to say things that are consider weird  
to people so I spend time by myself in my room but you will to when the only thing to do in your town is fish at the local pond, so if you'll think about  
it nothings wrong but they'll say ~noooooo~ they have to think something wrong like I'm taking drugs or going partying out late just because I sleep  
in classes. I don't really, I just lay my head down and sort a think of scenes of my favorite anime.

yea I watch anime and also read Manga but that's not the point. The point is that I had nothing to do but watch them. yea I guess there where  
some other things but they would of been boring to me so they don't count. I started them one day when I watch Naruto just looking for something  
to do I was watching some family guy on Hulu when I click on Naruto and just got sucked in when I watch them all I needed more so I looked online  
found out about anime and watch one show to the next. but my favorite is one piece. Don't really know why but it had every thing from humor to  
adventure even drama but they gave you just the right amount.

anyway they sent me to a different school because of it and the school was hellspring treatment center. where basically all the kid's no one want's  
so let's say it's was great. there was finally something to do and I got no home work and classes were easy but there was one problem I seemed  
to piss off allot of kids in the school it's not like I tried to I just stated the facts and seemed to make every thing I did easy and it piss allot of people  
off and being me the guy how only fought like 3 time in my life I totally beat them. confused me to but it seems that when I'm in a fight or if I know  
I'm going to get hit I seem to not fell pain so when I get back up when I was stab our hit and won I earned the name Speerit. now you are thinking  
two things one is what the name they gave me well because there idiot's they spelled spirit wrong and I sort a got used to it. now the other  
question you are thinking is "how where you able to beat them?"

well they only got tiered from hitting me so much and I sort a took the advantage and hit him about 1/8 of the number hit's from me but mine where  
aimed better like the jaw and the gut plus they really can't block and where slower then me. I was always taking more damage them any of them  
and usually ended in the hospital for it but for them wining is when the other person gets knocked out first and I always seem to be the 2nd one to  
do so when the pain finally hit's me plus I'd never show them I was in pain so they though I was like a dead person so that's how I got the name  
spirit. Now let's get to how I got into one piece.

like my usual Sunday I went to the store to get the food I was going to eat that week. Well when I walked in there was someone robbing the store.  
be like me I wasn't afraid to die, unless I didn't help someone before i died, so I kick his ass. Now that was preferably the worst thing to do  
because when I took his gun it turn out the robber had a friend because the next thing I knew was there was a sharp pain in my chest I knew I'd  
most likely die so I was able to shoot both robbers in both there legs and tossed the gun to the shop keeper and I felt the pain no more and was  
suddenly in a pure white room with six pedestals and a big sign with that said "Pick One"

the first one had a on it a katana. the next one had a notebook with the word death on it. the 3rd one had a headband with the Hidden Leaf Village  
symbol on it. 4th one had a weird shaped fruit. the 5th one had glass with the fairy tails logo on it. the last one had a rattle on it. they look so  
familiar then I saw the fruit again.

"Ha, that look's like a devil fruit, and that's the fairy tails logo, and that...Wait! I've seen all of these in my favorite anime's ." I noticed all of them  
had note's taped to the side's so I walked up to the pedestal with the sword and read it

* * *

**Note #1**

stab your self with the Zanpakutō and you'll become a Shinigami.

P.S. her name is (subayai kaze-kiri)

* * *

I walked to the notebook

* * *

**Note #2**

write your name in here and you'll become a god

* * *

I walked to the headband

* * *

**Note #3**

where this and you'll become the ninja of your dreams

* * *

I ran over to the devil fruit

* * *

**Note #4**

Might taste bad but the power come's with it just remember that you can't swim any more

P.S. the name of the fruit is the Urufu Gaisuto Fruit (wolf spirit fruit)

* * *

I ran over to the glass

* * *

**Note #5**

drink the water become a dragon slayer

P.S. Water will make you a kid but you'll be raised by a dragon

* * *

I then walk to the final pedestal

* * *

**Note #6**

shake the rattle and you'll raise a child of a demon

* * *

"O.K. so from what I see I get to choose what anime I get to be in" I spent about 2 hours thinking about it and got it down to the glass of water and  
the devil fruit. "ok eat devil fruit get some power and I'll be in the world of one piece but if I drink the water I'll get to be raised by a dragon and be  
in fairy tail"

"GAAAAAAAAAAA...Why can't I Choose. the fruit mite give me an awesome power but it might be suck. On the other hand I'll become a dragon  
slayer and be raised by a dragon but I'll have to be a kid again witch I don't like."

"Ok I think I'm going to eat the fruit" I ate the fruit

"my this fruit is disgusting...I think the fruit is working...No I just fell tiered maybe I'll just go to sleep then ma..." I pasted out

after that the next thing I remember is waking up in a jungle in blue and white kimono with a black sash with the katana that look like the  
Zanpakutō that was in the white room (the katana has nothing to do with Shinigami). I was also wearing a black Keikogi with a white sash. I then  
noticed that that my hair change to the color white that was when I heard an explosion. it shock me a bit witch caused fell on my  
back witch there was pain in a new place. it was hard to describe at the moment and still cant.

"what the hell was that. it was like I felt a third leg. don't tell me that fruit gave me extra limbs." I quickly took off the kimono and found out I had a  
tail "God dammit can't believe I have a tail now I'll even stand out more...but at least it's hidden by the kimono." I sat on a near by log and was  
going to pull out my hair till..."What I have ear's too. ~Great~ I knew my senses were better than normal." I pull out the sword and tried to use it as a  
mirror to see what else is different. "well at least I look human if I cover them up...wait! I'm in one piece world right so it doesn't matter but where  
am I exactly and why dose it smell like something burning 'growl' I'm hungry " I put on my kimono and ran a fast as I can in the direction of the smell witch to my surprise was fast. As I was running I was thinking where I was, what I was, and what I can do. I figured the Urufu Gaisuto Fruit (wolf spirit fruit) was the cause so  
I was part wolf. but what was with the spirit I thought about that till I ran into someone."

"Luffy!" said Zoro, Nami, and Vivi

"that bastard must of hit me when I was distracted" Luffy said wile getting up off the ground wile I was still in a daze

"NO, YOU IDIOT SOMEONE RAN INTO YOU!" Zoro and Nami yelled

"Who you calling idiot!" I jumped right up saying it

"we were talking to captain in the straw hat" Zoro said

"oh sorry" I was finally able to see where I was there was some giant laying down next to a really big candle with 3 people under it standing still "I  
think I seen this some where before wait is that Zoro" I thought

" are you Roanoro Zoro" I yelled

" Yea, but how do you know that" said Zoro

" I know it because..." I tried to think of a lie. "I read about you in the news paper."

"oh am I that famous" replied Zoro

"yea but didn't you join a pirate crew"

" 'sigh' yea and that is my captain right there" said Zoro

I turned around to see Luffy with star's in his eye's I felt happy knowing what he was going to happen next

"guys...look...hehehehehe he's...gotgotgot" Luffy said trying to hold the excitement

"he's probably going to say how awesome I am because my ears and a tail." I thought

"GOT A KIMONO ON! ISN'T THAT RARE TO SEE IN A FOREST!"

everyone face planted even me "what you where excited about me wearing a kimono, but not about that I have wolf ears!" I yelled

"oh" Luffy hit's his fist in his hand like he just notice something "I thought that was how you did your hair"

" how can even mistake this for hair I mean sure it's the same color as my hair but hair doesn't look like my ear's"

" Sooooo want to join my crew."

"NOPE"

"why not" Luffy whinnied

"yea why did I say no" I thought but before I could continue I was stuck in place and I wasn't able to breath

**Normal POV**

"look's like I'll have to find any buddy else on the Island and kill them too if there are witnesses." said Mr 3

"what did you do to kimono man!" Yell Luffy

"nothing just covered him in wax as strong as iron. now it isn't artful but I don't need him because he doesn't have a bounty. now you I need" Mr. 3

Luffy attacked him and they fought for awhile. Luffy was winning then Mr. 3 looked back to the candle and to see

"wait how did you get out and to my work of art" Mr 3 said

"well it was because of this" I said as Luffy said "gumu gumu bazooka" then I turned into a wolf (look in bio to see the powers look's like my profile pic) Mr. 3 was shock and wasn't ready for the attack that Luffy had and was knocked out when he hit the tree yards away

Luffy look at me and was about to have a hart attack from the awesomeness. Nami and Vivi look at me and saw the most butifully animal they seen. Zoro look at me and saw the strength of the wolf. wile Usopp and Carru where hiding behind the tree scared to death.

* * *

Look at the next page to see the bio of spirit and you'll see his forms I thought of.

Please review I need to know what you think


	2. Spirits Bio

this is the bio of the man I call Spirit this is what he would look like and what his form's would look like and descrition of what they do. sorry go to my profile page to see the links to the pics cant put them on here they need to do something about that. anyway here's a bio of some of his forms I only have 4 of them so far.

* * *

his hybreed form

it's powers:

1. it can go though every thing except for a sword and living things

2. it's tail is a sharp like a sword and is Whip like

3. has all attributes of a wolf like claws, teeth, nose, and hearing.

4. later learns how to walk on air and water

* * *

full spirit wolf form

has vary little combat abilities about same size or smaller then chopper.

Powers

1. transport any where with in 6 feet from him

2. can only be harmed by living things even if it's made of sea stone (still get's weak from it though)

3. later learns how to give his energy to other people

4. in this form only he can understand animals

* * *

ballistic form is his most powerful one butt he need'd to use a 3 rumble balls made by chopper and only lasts for 15 min. his fur is black. he not like chopper when he take's three he remembers every thing he did. he's himself except more evil. Like he would kill someone because he likes to, even if they where nice to him. also he still has his katana but it's all black with no sheath to it.

Powers:

1. real fast speed

2. can teleport anywhere 15 feet from himself

3. claws are like sea stone

4. strong as zoro

5. can walk on water and air

* * *

the rest of the forms you can come up with the name for them like choppers arm point monster point and stuff and there powers I can't think of any


	3. Chapter 2

**READ THIS IMPORTANT **

Jamin1227: spirit's devil fruit will be called from now one Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Wolf Kami I'm sorry but I was doing some on onepiecewiki and it said that that one CP9 guy had the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Wolf and because of that the fruit will be called the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Wolf Kami from now on I saying it now for the past reader's so there's no confusion.

one more note the teleport has a 2 sec delay and take's up energy so there's no more confusion about it in later chapters and I still need the forms Idea's.

he's strong but not as strong as sanji or Zoro, yet.

the only his full form can go through seastone but it has the same affects like he gets weak like when Luffy gets touched by it and in full form he doesn't have any attack power it's just defense related unlike his half breed form witch is only able to go through walls and can be touch by anything else. I made his half breed form not like other's because I didn't want it like the other's. anyway spirit do the disclaimer.

Spirit: Jamin1227 doesn't own one piece. that is oda's creation

HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY ABOUT MEEEEEeee.

* * *

" Sooooo want to join my crew." said Luffy "NOPE" said me "why not" Luffy whinnied

"_yea why did I say no_" I thought but before I could continue I was stuck in place and I wasn't able to breath. now a normal person would freak out but me not being a normal person I also freak out.

"GOD I JUST MEET Luffy AND I'M ALREADY GOING TO DIE...calm down I can get out of this." I tried to move but it was useless so I tried to pray to whoever was there

"god please get me out." just then I had a weird felling and I felt like I could move so I did but I noticed that I had four legs." never mined god I did it my self"

"so my devil fruit is a zoan fruit. and it can let me go though walls sweet. but first I need to find that bastard" I turned into my human form and looked for them but I couldn't find so I thought why not just clear these tree's it will be a lot easier. I know Zoro like but he has a point and I pulled out my sword and I had to cut each tree 3 time's at least but I was stronger then before so it must be the devil fruit.

Zoro looked at me "YO, you a swordsmen"

"I guess I'm a swordsmen but I didn't have a lot of practice" I was write before I found anime I use to look up sword moves online and practice it with wooden sticks.

Zoro looked less excited when I said that that when I destroyed more then I thought but was able to find Luffy and there where many Mr three's and Luffy about to use his finale attack

"wait how did you get out" Mr 3 said to me but Luffy was to focused on his final attack "well it was because of this" I said as Luffy was getting ready his gumu gumu bazooka as I turned into a that wolf.

as I did so Luffy hit Mr 3 and knocked him out. Luffy look and was about to have a hart attack from the awesomeness. Nami and Vivi look and saw the most beautiful animal they seen. Zoro look and saw the strength of the wolf. wile Usopp and Carro where hiding behind the tree scared to death.

"what" I said when turning back into human form "it's like you never seen a Kami before"

" Kami!" everyone said

" is it because of a devil fruit like mine" Luffy said and to prove he has a devil fruit he stretch his cheeks

" yep I ate the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Wolf Kami it's witch allows me to transform into another species and inter-species hybrid forms at will."

"so it's a mystery fruit" said Luffy every one anime felled

"Luffy I mean I have three forums to transform to" I said

"what's the other one...can it shoot beams"Luffy started to have stars in his eye's

"ok this will blow your mind" I thought half breed form and started to change but I change into the wolf one I could see the look of disappointment on there faces

"wait I'm joking I'll show them to you now."

"_OK so this form is my high breed form so what's my full form_" I started to change into my full form and everything looked bigger then before and

Zoro burst out laughing

"it's a lot smaller then I expected."

I Usually don't get upset over saying like that but this one set me off and I came running at him to attack only to get pick up by him by my neck

"your going to pay for that" I snapped at him

"and how are you going to do that" now when Zoro said that I just wanted to bite his head off but the weird thing is I like disappeared and

reappeared on his head a second later. and before Zoro could react to me I bit hard on his head the next thing I Knew was Zoro running around

"saying get this mutt of me" Luffy was laughing then noticed that I teleported on Zoro head wile Zoro through got me off and hit the ground witch

caused me to change into human then I was grabbed by Luffy and dragged by Luffy though the forest at fast speed with Luffy saying he's going to force me

into the crew and wasn't going to take now for an answer with the rest of the crew chasing after him telling him to slow down. I then hit my head on

a tree root and black out. I Vaglly remember about arriving at the ship, Zoro and sanji fighting and a giant goldfish.

I woke up and I was on the deck and I noticed my kimono and sword where gone I started to panic even though I only owned them for 30 minuets.

Zoro noticed. and through my katana at me "here"

"why did you help me"

"I know what it's like for a swordsmen to not have his sword" after Zoro said that I felt guilty for biting him even though I know he didn't mean it he's just blunt

I scratched my head from nerviness "Umm I'm sorry that I bit your head I'm usually not like that" Zoro look like he didn't know how to react to that probably because the only people who said sorry only said it to keep living. there was a awkward silence till sanji came running out with some sweats for Nami and Vivi.

I went to put the katana in it's place but I was just in my Keikogi. "um Zoro"

"what" said Zoro

"do you know where my kimono is"

"How the hell I'm I suppose to know" stated Zoro

"I guess I should of known that" I thought

" I'll just look for myself" I then went to look for myself

"what ever" said Zoro before he went to asleep on the deck

well after a wile I was able to finally find my kimono it turned out Luffy had it and was pretending to be a Samurai "straw hat"

" it's the dog samurai .." be for he could finish I kick him in the face but I guess this is how Chopper feels when someone calls him a tanuki

"I a not some mutt I a wolf I don't fallow anyone! Plus give me back my kimono" I took of the kimono of him and wile I was putting it on Luffy argued

"but your in my crew"

"_crap, now I need a excuse to be in the crew_" I thought and got a idea right away "ok if I make a dream maybe I wont a push over"

"I'll only join your crew if it will help me fulfill my dream."

"what's your dream" said Luffy

I thought for a moment " to go on the greatest adventures in this world" Luffy smiled and most likely thought something meat related or I like this guy.

I was put my sword in the proper place and I felt more calm some how " so who else is in the crew." I already new but I need a reason to know there name.

"well we have ..." Luffy started to explain all of his crew members and Vivi and how she's a princes then it went to us partying I guess they'll party over anything well during it I felt like singing a song from the anime

**Arittakeno yume o kakiatsume **  
**sagashi mono sagashini yuku no sa ONE PIECE**

**rashinban nante jyutai no moto **  
**netsu ni ukasare kaji o toru no sa**

**HOKORI ka butteta takara no chizu mo **  
**tashikameta no nara densetsu jyanai!**

**kojin teki na arashi wa dareka no **  
**BIORHYTHM nokkatte **  
**omoi sugose ba ii**

**arittakeno yume o kakiatsume **  
**sagashi mono sagashini yuku no sa **  
**POCKET no COIN, soreto **  
**YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND? **  
**WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE! WE ARE!**

**zembu mani ukete shinji chattemo **  
**kata o osarete iippo LEAD sa**

**kondo aetanara hanasu tsumorisa **  
**sore kara no koto to kore kara no koto**

**tsumari itsumo PINCH wa dareka ni **  
**APPEAL dekiru ii CHANCE **  
**ji ishiki kajyoo ni!**

**shimittareta yoru o buttobase!**  
**takara bako ni KYOUMI wa nai kedo **  
**POCKET ni ROMAN, soreto **  
**YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND? **  
**WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE! WE ARE!**

**arittakeno yume o kakiatsume **  
**sagashi mono sagashini yuku no sa **  
**POCKET no COIN, soreto **  
**YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND? **  
**WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE! WE ARE!**

**WE ARE! WE ARE!**

"what's the name of the song" said Vivi

"the name the song is We Are"

"that's was a good song" said Vivi. after that Luffy wanted to know if I new more songs I did but I lied about it because all the song's I remembered talked about people that weren't here yet or needed more people to sing with and I didn't want to be the musician that's brook's job.

the party ended and every one went to sleep I couldn't sleep because of the excitement of being in one piece. so I thought I could make myself usefully and clean up.

"you know you don't have to do it alone" said Vivi witch startled me

"but you throw this party for me and I can't owe anyone favors, that's how I was raised."

"can you at least let me help you, that's how I was raised." Vivi said the last part was her trying to make a joke

"fine whatever" we got to know each other better. it was more like she got to know me better because I already knew everything she told but I

acted like I didn't to not raise suspicion. the next day Nami collapsed and you know the drill we took care of her for awhile I shut up and acted like I

didn't know what was wrong with her because I mite take Choppers job and he was one of my most favorite charters behind Luffy lets just say I like nevi charters and no I'm not gay.

we arrived at drum Island and where greeted by the towns people

"we want you pirate's to leave now" Dalton said

"but we need a doctor" I said

after that I saw someone going to shoot so I turned into my half breed form and went to cover Vivi that's when I found out my tail was as hard as

steel it must of fused with my sword witch could prove where my Items went and why the only thing on me was the sash from my kimono when I

turn into half breed. after me explaining that I ate a devil fruit and we'll not harm them we where able to go into town.

"BEAR" Usopp yelled

we all bowed when Usopp just froze we arrived at town to only get told latter that the only doctor lived on a mountain and Luffy and sanji left with Nami

to climb before I could remember there was another way then we found out that the doctor wasn't there and that she went to another town. plus I

wanted to meet Dr. Kureha without climbing the mountain

"shit, why didn't I remember sooner I just hope I can make it in time...wait she already up there by now." I mentally smacked my forehead "I guess I could just find the big rope and meet Luffy and help him kick that kings ass" I ran to the town and pick up a sent that smelt like booze and herbs witch was most likely the doctors sent and I was right I found the tree house and started to run up the rope till I now if I wasn't afraid of heights

I would of been there sooner but I looked down way up high and after I got to the top I wasn't afraid any more because it felt so good to have my adrenalin this high. I just sat down in the snow and I waited for my adrenalin to die down. I then saw a castle with a pirate flag on the top.

when I got to the door and said"is any one here" I said but no one answered "I coming in" I walk in the castle to only hear someone yell

" AAAH! HELP!"

"I'll help you." I said as I ran up the stairs trying to open the doors only when a Cretcher , that look like a tanuki, ran into me I got up to see Chopper and I felt like doing one of oda's puns

" oh my god, it's a tanuki." I said trying to keep myself from laughing

" I'm not a tanuki!" yelled Chopper

that was when I fell over laughing. it was even more funnier in person then in the Manga/anime. but between breaths I was able to say

"I know... your a... reindeer... just wanted...to... use a joke." Chopper then got angry and ran away.

"wait, I'm sorry!" I said but he was already out of sight well after that I open door's till one finally opened

"Please come with us. I beg you please auntie." said Luffy I came into the room turned into my full form so I wasn't seen and sat down on the floor

under the bed wile Dr. Kureha kicked Luffy in the head after that she talked about how she wouldn't join a pirate group. I noticed Chopper epically

failing at hiding and Luffy noticed him to and chased him out the room.

" hey reindeer why don't you give up and let us eat you! " Luffy yelled. during so I noticed Dr. Kureha grabbing a shit-ton of weapons

"Nami-SAN I'll cook some reindeer soup for you." said sanji

"Maybe you'll be eaten my me before you can eat my reindeer!" yelled Dr. Kureha wile chasing them with said weapons. the door was left open

and I was going to open it till Nami got up.

"you'd better take a rest. you still have a fever." Chopper said as he went to close the door

"thanks" Nami said Chopper did his dance

"SHUT UP I don't need any gratitude from humans! you're still Human." I wanted to hug Chopper. what, that's my one weakness I can't resists anything cute that's how my 2 year old sister get's what she want's from me, and that's why I hate her. well I was able to hold it in after Chopper got finished and started to come slowly to Nami's bed

"_why is he so cute gaaaaaa_!" I thought just inches away from breaking.

" are you pirates." Chopper said as he taped Nami's hand

" yes." Nami said

"really" asked Chopper

"really" said Nami

"you have a pirate flag" asked Chopper

"yes it's on our ship. do you want to be a pirate?" said Nami

Chopper jumped backwards " don't be stupid who told you that"

"ok I'm sorry... any way do you want to join it would be better if I don't have to stay hear for 3 day's" said Nami

"Don't be ridiculous I'm a reindeer I can't live with Humans" after he said that I remembered about his past I just couldn't hear Chopper talk like that

that's when I got out from under the bed still in my full form

" Don't talk like that. Just look at me I'm half wolf and they'll let me join the crew."

"SPIRIT...why are you up here."

I turned into my human form "what no, hello or spirit thank you for taking care of me ." I sat at the end of the bed "jeess why can't you be polite" I said quietly to myself then turned to Chopper

"like Nami said why don't you join our crew."

"...but my nose is blue"

I was going to say something like ' doesn't matter ' but I was interrupted

" YOUR OVER THERE REINDEER! " yelled Luffy as he cased Chopper out the door leaving it open again.

" (sigh) I cant believe those kids " Dr. Kureha said as he grabbed a seat to sit down in. "while I'm not here you must've told my reindeer some stupid idea without my permission, right?"

" EH? Do I have to ask you to flirt with guy" Nami said

" HA HA HA HA! NO just take him with you." Dr. Kureha " but it's not going to be that easy, because he has a wound inside his heart that even a

doctor can't heal." the room became silent I got up and left I would most likely cry from hearing Chopper's story I cried when I watch his past. what

I can't have a heart his parents rejected him just for his blue noise plus they kick him out for eating the devil fruit then he was shot at by humans

when he tried to make friends with them finally and when he finally found a someone he acted like a father figure then Chopper found out he was

going to die from cancer he found a mushroom that he though would help him and even though the person knew it was poisonous he ate it anyway

and he killed himself so Chopper wouldn't feel guilty from killing him. I even remember Dr. hilruk's final hart full final word's " A man die's when he is

forgotten.

"spirit where you going."

" I'm leaving, I don't need to know his past I just need to make sure Luffy heal's his heart." I left and walk around the strange ting is that was not cold must be because of my devil fruit.

" (YAWN) I'm tired " I looked around " where am I... don't tell me... I can't be like Zoro... what ever I'll just sleep here... god dammit I am just like Zoro and I'm not even good at being a swordsmen." I was in a tower and I fell asleep next to a cannon I woke up by someone kicking me.

" move now before your killed!"

I caught his foot when he went to hit "you wouldn't do that if I was you"

" how dare you defy lord walpo."

"who?" I said but before I could answer I was punched in the face by Luffy and flew out the window hitting the ground leaving a small crater around me I got out. let me tell you something in the anime world your a lot more durable.

" god dame you Luffy. I going to kick your ass." I saw Zoro and usopp

" hey guy's did you see Luffy any where I need to teach him a lesson."

"why." asked Usopp

" why because he punch me and I flew out the window."

" WHAAAAAAA..." said Usopp surprised wile Zoro just stood there knowing what the feeling is like to be punch by Luffy but before Usopp could finish there was a familiar voice that interrupted us

"YAAAAAAHH! YAAAAAAHH!"

"what was that!" Zoro and Usopp said in unison

"Zoro and Usopp?" asked Luffy

I was able to dodge the attack from knowing what was going to happen but I was still from the impact. as Luffy hit us they Zoro and Usopp where yelling at him

" Luffy!" I yell he turned to me I walk up to him

" YO Spirit what are you." Luffy wasn't able to finish because I punch him on top of the head

" LOOK BEFORE YOU THROW A PUNCH!" after that I was yelling at him for punching me out of the tower plus a few punches in there to for good measure

" sworry " said the now beat up Luffy

" just next time look before you punch. your punches hurt like hell" now the rest happened like in the Manga Dalton asked if wapolu was really defeated Usopp scared away Chopper from his mean words witch I hit him to across the head for his hurtful words

I just couldn't stand name calling use to happen to me I was called evil or demon and couldn't find a girl Anyways back to the story. Luffy chased him I knew his hide out was I made a snow man with Usopp but mine sucked so I thought I could talk with Chopper I went to the roof to talk to him.

"So your the new crew member nice to meet you" I seem to startle him he almost fell off but regained his balance he didn't seem to talk back so I turned into my full form thinking that he might talk to me then witch worked.

" so you going to force me to join too."

" nope just wanted to talk."

" about what."

" don't know just wanted to talk."

"..." there was a silence till Chopper broke the Ice

" How can you change form's like me."

" that's because I'm half wolf and half human." I'm actual half wolf spirit and half human but that's to complicated to explain so I'm just going with half wolf.

" your just like me." Chopper seemed to look more happy knowing that he's not the only half animal half human monster

" I guess you could say that but I can't turn back into my original form."

" what do you mean?" Chopper didn't understand

" unlike you who can turn back into a reindeer I can't turn back into my original form."

" oh "

" let me get you on a little secret." Chopper leaned in closer to " what my captain says is true he truly wants you to join your crew and he only chooses the best people to join his crew." I left leaving Chopper doing his dance and saying he's not happy when you can tell he is.

I jumped down to join Nami and the town's people still in my full.

now if you want to sit in Vivi's lap and get hugged you have to be cute and I'm not bragging let's say I get hugged a lot in this form and sanji get's real jealous of it witch is another plus since he's always a jerk when you ask for one thing and he always make's stuff for Nami and Vivi and they sometime's give me some of it. I'm just a softy unless I get angry... so I was told. anyway back to story

we stayed in the there for awhile till sanji was done with his operation Dr. Kureha came out Nami traded the weapons key for our payment

" O.K. I will take this for the medical expense. however as a doctor I still can't let you go. Listen to me I will do something downstairs and I will leave this door open. In that closet, there are some of my jackets and no one will be left in this room. besides I have already cured that Boy. so you can't run away from here" Dr. Kureha left with the town's people

" I feel that she want's me to get her jacket, take sanji and get out of here." said Nami

"that's what I heard too." said Vivi I got off here her lap then Nami got her jacket

" spirit "

" yes Nami."

" would you carry sanji for me."

" I don't think I can carry someone so big in this small body." I tried to lie to Nami because I didn't want to carry that jerk but Nami just gave me her puppy dog eyes. and being me I didn't stand a chance

" (sigh) fine " I turned to my human form and I carry sanji on my shoulders " _I hope you thank me for this_" we walked out side to see Chopper talking to Luffy

" I really want to thank you, but I'm a reindeer. I have Hooves and horns. I also have a blue nose! I want to be a pirate but I'm not human I'm a monster! I cant be friends with humans. that's why I came here to thank you! thank you...for asking me." Chopper was holding back tears " but I will stay here. if you are bored, just come over to visit me sometimes."

"JUST SHUT UP AND COME WITH US!" yelled Luffy then chopper lost it and couldn't hold back the tears but they where for joy now.

* * *

Hope you in joyed this chapter I worked hard on it so please just give me some reviews I need to know what need's to be change plus more reviews means more people to read the story

* * *

VOCABLE

Kami: means spirits, natural forces, essence in the Shinto faith

nakama: in one piece it means crew member/friend

tanuki : The Japanese raccoon dog

kimono: is a Japanese traditional garment worn by men women and children


End file.
